Telling the Truth has its Rewards
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: Logan loves James. James loves Logan. But neither of them will admit it. But when Logan does, he gets a very personal reward. M-rated Jagan. Implied Kenlos. Written for SailorMars2999. PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all myfellow BTR fangirls(and guys) out there! I REALLY hope you like this story! This story is dedicated to **SailorMars2999**, who came up with the idea and asked me to write it for him. Hi, SailorMars2999! *waves at computer screen* I REALLY REALLY REALLY hope you enjoy this story; it's written just for you! **:D**

**Telling the Truth has its Rewards**

It was a normal evening at the Palm Woods. Things had calmed down from the hustle and bustle of the day and things were relatively peaceful. A few people lounged by the pool. Among them were James and Kendall. They lounged in their favorite comfy chairs, just relaxing from a strenuous day of harmonies and dancing. Even though he was pretending to be relaxed, Kendall could tell that something wasn't right with James. He was constantly fidgeting and he had a confused look on his face, as if he were debating something heavily in his mind.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked.

"I'm fine." James lied.

"Come on; I know something's bothering you." Kendall persisted.

"No, it's not." James said, not taking his eyes off the darkening sky above.

"Spill it. You can't hide it." Kendall said, turning so he was sitting on the edge of his chair facing James.

James sighed heavily.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked, turning so he was sitting up, facing Kendall.

"Sure." Kendall said.

"Well," James said, lowering his voice so only he and Kendall could hear, "It's kinda complicated. I have...feelings for someone and I don't know if they feel the same way."

"Well, why don't you just tell them?" Kendall asked.

"That's where it gets complicated." James said, "The person...is Logan."

James had been harboring his feelings for his best friend for over a year now. At first, he tried to ignore his feelings, but as time went on, they became stronger and harder and harder to ignore. He was in love with his male best friend.

"L-Logan?" Kendall asked in surprise.

"Yeah." James said, fearing what Kendall's next reaction would be.

"I think you should tell him." Kendall said.

"Y-you do?" James asked, "I mean, you're not...creeped out by it?"

"Of course not. You're my friend. Being gay doesn't change that." Kendall said, being especially careful so no one else would hear them.

James was slightly relived by this.

"I still think you should tell Logan how you feel." Kendall said, "He's right in there in the lobby."

"I'm scared to. What if he doesn't feel the same?" James asked, shifting nervously in his seat.

"How will you know if you don't tell him?" Kendall said gently, "Go tell him."

James just looked at him for several seconds, unsure of what to do.

"Okay, but I need a while to figure out what to say." James said.

"Good luck." Kendall said as James stood and put his black tank top back on.

James crossed the pool area and walked over to the door. He crossed the lobby quickly, avoiding eye-contact with Logan, who sat just a few feet away with Carlos.

**/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/**

Carlos and Logan both sat in the lobby, playing a game of cards on the coffee table. Things were pretty silent as Logan tried in vain to concentrate on the game. His mind was constantly going to the person he knew he was deeply in love with: James. He'd had a crush on James ever since the sixth grade. At first, he thought it was just his hormones playing tricks on him, but as time progressed, his feelings became deeper and changed from just a crush into love. The only problem was that he was too afraid to admit to James how he felt.

Carlos noticed his uneasiness and inability to concentrate on the game. Normally, Logan was a whiz at playing cards.

"Is something wrong?" Carlos asked.

"What?" Logan said, looking up from his cards.

"You look like something's bothering you. What is it?" Carlos said.

"Oh, it's...it's nothing." Logan said, looking back to his cards, "You got a queen-of-hearts?"

"Come on, Logan." Carlos said, laying his cards face-down on the coffee table, "What's bothering you?"

Logan sighed.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" Logan asked.

"Not even Kendall and James?" Carlos asked.

"You can tell Kendall, but not James." Logan said.

"Why not James?" Carlos asked.

"I'm...I'm kind of...in love with James." Logan said so no one else could hear them.

"You are?" Carlos said, "Have you told him?"

"I'm afraid to. What if he hates me if I tell him?" Logan asked.

"He won't hate you. You're best friends." Carlos said, "Go tell him. I saw him go up to the apartment a minute ago."

"Are you sure?" Logan asked.

"Go." Carlos said, pointing at the elevators.

Logan sighed and placed his cards face-down on the table. Why he placed them face-down, he did not know; Carlos would just look at them anyway(as he always did). But that was the last thing on Logan's mind as he pressed the button beside the elevator. He took the elevator to the second floor and his heart was racing a million miles an hour as he stepped into the empty hallway. He walked slowly down the hallway to the door of apartment 2J. Taking deep breath, he opened the door and stepped inside. He saw James pacing back and forth and muttering under his breath in the living room. He was wearing his favorite pair of blue-green-and-white swim trunks and a black tank top. Logan always loved the way James looked in that tank top. It showed off his muscular arms perfectly and it just drove Logan crazy.

Logan stepped into the room and cleared his throat to announce his presence. James stopped pacing and looked up. He looked surprised to see him.

"L-Logan?" he asked, his throat turning dry.

"James...I have...something I need to tell you." Logan said, his heart pounding.

"I have something to tell you, too." James said.

"Can I go first?" Logan asked.

"Sure." James said, motioning for them to sit on the couch.

They seated themselves facing each other on the soft cushions of the orange couch. There was a nervous silence.

"James..." Logan started, "...I have...feelings for you. I...love you."

James' heart stilled for a split second. Had he just heard what he thought he heard?

"Wh-what?" James asked, his voice soft and surprised.

"I love you." Logan repeated.

Every muscle in his body was tense. He was just ready for James to be outraged and yell at him. But...that didn't happen. James did the exact opposite.

"I love you, too." he whispered, his voice filled with passion and sincerity.

"Y-you do?" Logan asked.

Did he dare hope?

"I love you." James said, reaching out and taking Logan's hand in his own, "I've always loved you."

A smile spread across Logan's face, as did James'. This lasted for a few seconds, before James' face turned serious and he gazed at how amazingly beautiful Logan was. He reached a hand up and placed it gently to Logan's cheek. His skin was so warm and soft. Just the way he'd imagined it would be. He leaned closer to Logan so their faces were mere inches apart. He could feel Logan's shaky breath on his face and he leaned closer. Their lips brushed lightly together and a small gasp escaped Logan's lips. He leaned in and closed the gap between them. The instant their lips connected, they felt something they'd never felt before. They felt love, they felt passion, they felt a deep connection that went past their minds, past their hearts and into their very souls.

A soft sigh slid from James' lips as he kissed Logan. Words could not describe how he was feeling right now. He was overwhelmed with happiness and love. He was finally kissing the boy he truly loved. He felt Logan place a light hand on his knee and he drew away to see Logan's reaction. Logan was gasping softly and his cheeks were flushed an adorable pink color. God, he was so beautiful!

"Well?" James asked softly.

Logan didn't say a word. He just leaned forward and captured James' lips in a more passionate kiss. He gently cupped his face in his hands and pushed his lips against James'. The kiss came as a surprise but it certainly wasn't unwanted. He kissed back with longing, and he lightly teased his tongue at Logan's lips, begging for access to his mouth. Logan sighed and parted his lips for James, who slid his tongue into his mouth. They moaned simultaneously as James explored the warm depths of Logan's sweet mouth. Oh, he tasted just the way he'd always dreamed. He tasted of dinosaur-shaped chicken and the strawberry-flavored bubble gum he always chewed when he studied.

Their kiss lasted for several seconds before they had to pull away, their lungs screaming for air. They pulled away and leaned their foreheads together. James' hand still rested on Logan's cheek and he lightly brushed his thumb along his delicate skin.

"You're so beautiful." James said.

He'd wanted to say that for so long. It felt like a heavy burden was lifted off his shoulders now that he could say it.

"I love you." Logan whispered.

James nodded and kissed Logan softly. Logan pulled away and looked James in the eyes.

"Do you want to...do more than just kiss?" he asked innocently.

At first, James didn't know what he meant, but he quickly caught on.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Logan nodded.

"Logan, I don't want you to feel pressured into doing anything." James said.

He was quickly interrupted by a sudden kiss from Logan.

"It's okay." he moaned into James' mouth.

James melted into the kiss as Logan leaned back, bringing him with him. Logan settled back against the couch's soft cushions and pulled James over to lay atop him. They moaned and sighed passionately, their bodies growing hot. James drew away, gasping.

"We can't do this...not here." he gasped.

"Do you wanna...go to the bedroom?" Logan gasped.

James gulped and nodded. He was becoming more and more excited by the minute. He and Logan exchanged one more heated kiss before they got up off the couch and ran hand-in-hand down the hall to the room they shared. They giggled in excitement as they rushed down the hall. The second the door to their room closed, James pushed Logan up against it and crushed their lips together. A pleasured moan slid from Logan's lips and he latched his arms around James' neck.

"Mmm, I love you so much." James moaned into Logan's mouth.

Logan felt his heart flutter at James' passion-filled words. He'd waited so long to hear that from him. A passion-filled gasp escaped his lips when he felt James grind into him forcefully. He could feel James' growing erection through his jeans.

"Mmmm, tell me what to do, Logie." James moaned into Logan's ear, "Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"T-take me." Logan gasped, "Please. Do me hard."

James moaned and lifted Logan easily into his strong arms, carrying him bridal-style over to one of the two twin-sized beds. He lay him down gently and quickly crawled on top of him. He leaned over him, gasping with excitement. He'd waited so long for this moment and now it was finally happening. Moaning, he reached out and placed his hand firmly against Logan's groin. This drew an excited gasp from Logan, who was becoming harder by the second.

"Mmm, excited?" James moaned, feeling Logan's growing erection through his jeans.

In responce, Logan moaned and thrust up into James' touch. James had dreamed of doing this; to have Logan moaning and writhing under his touch and to know that he really loved him. Logan had dreamed of this, too. Logan felt his body growing hot and his clothes felt constricting. He just had to get them off. With shaking hands, he reached down and pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it to the floor. James gasped softly when he saw Logan's half-naked form beneath him. Sure, he'd seen Logan shirtless before in the locker room and by the pool, but it was never like this. Not ever like this. He was perfect. He was beautiful.

"Take yours off, too." Logan said.

James nodded and waisted no time in throwing off his shirt. Logan felt a jolt of heat travel down his spine and land hot and hard on his groin when he saw James' perfectly-sculpted torso. His skin was sun-kissed and his gorgeous muscles rippled underneath it with every move he made. The sight made his manhood throb. James leaned back over him and was about to kiss him when Logan stopped him by placing his hands on his firm chest.

"Wait a sec." he said, "Stand up."

Confused, James did as he was told. He stood and watched as Logan sat up on the bed.

"Let's get you all the way aroused." Logan whispered sensually before reaching out to slide his hands into James' swim trunks.

He slid them down his slender legs along with his boxers and they pooled around his ankles. James stepped out of them and kicked them aside. Logan gasped slightly when he saw James completely naked before him. He was absolutely gorgeous. The part of him that Logan's eyes were immediately drawn to was his manhood. He was about six inches long and _thick_.

"Like what you see?" James asked, noticing Logan staring at him wide-eyed.

"Oh, yeah." Logan whispered.

"Touch me." James said, his voice low and sensual.

Swallowing hard, Logan reached out and touched James softly. He heard James gasp at the slight contact, so he wrapped his hand around the thick member. He immediately felt the hot flesh harden further under his grasp. This made his own member throb with excitement. He stoked James lightly, causing him to moan.

"Oh, Logan..." James moaned, thrusting lightly into the delicious touch.

Logan leaned forward and licked his way up the sensitive underside of James' thick member. James shuddered and gasped at the contact.

"Logan!" he gasped, "M-more!"

Logan licked another trail up James' member right up to the tip before he pushed it into his mouth. James groaned and threw his head back in ecstasy as Logan took more of him in. He wanted more than anything to just thrust himself wildly into Logan's sweet mouth, but he knew he couldn't; he would hurt Logan if he did that. He forced himself to stay still as Logan engulfed more of his thickness. Logan took him in as far as he could without gagging. Wrapping his hand around the base of James' member, Logan swirled his tongue around it and sucked him. A loud groan tore from James' throat as he gripped Logan's shoulders. Logan found this to be a major turn-on and he felt his own erection straining painfully against his jeans. He moaned around James, sending the vibrations traveling straight through his aching member.

"Oh, Logan...I think I'm gonna..." James gasped, feeling himself nearing release already.

His eyes squinted shut as he prepared himself for release, but he was shocked when he felt Logan's mouth leave him. The cooler air of the room ghosted along his aching member, making him shiver.

"What are you..." he started, but Logan interrupted him.

"I want you inside me." Logan stated, looking up at him with lust-filled eyes.

James was speechless as Logan stood and removed his jeans and boxers. He stood in front of him, displayed in all his naked glory, his pale erection arching out proudly from his body. Logan reached up and held James' face gently in his hands and pressed their lips together in an intimate kiss. James moaned softly and kissed Logan softly, placing his hands on either side of his naked hips. He brought their bodies together and they groaned simultaneously as their erections rubbed together.

"Mmmm, I love you." Logan moaned into the kiss, shifting his hips against James'.

James moaned in agreement and moved his hands around to grip Logan's bare hips. Logan gasped and leaned into the touch, longing for more.

"I need you." he moaned into James' mouth.

"Then lay down." James said, parting the kiss.

They shared an intimate glance before Logan crawled over onto the bed and lay back. James soon followed and he lay on top of him. An electrifying jolt of sensation shot through them when their hips settled against each other. James brought his hand up to Logan's lips and placed two fingers there.

"Suck." he instructed.

Logan parted his lips and took both of James' fingers into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around them, coating them thoroughly with his saliva.

"Get 'em nice and wet." James moaned.

Logan did so and James pulled his fingers out of his mouth.

"Do you know what I'm gonna do?" he asked.

Logan nodded.

"Have you ever done this?" James asked.

"N-no." Logan said nervously.

Now that it was fixing to happen, Logan was becoming nervous and, he had to admit, a bit scared. He'd never had anything, not even a finger, inside him. He knew this was going to hurt, but he wanted more than anything for it to happen. He trusted James and he loved him so much. Swallowing heavily, Logan spread his legs, exposing himself completely to James.

"It's okay." James whispered, noticing Logan's nervousness.

He scooted forward a little between Logan's legs and reached down to lightly tease his virgin hole. Logan gasped softly; no one had ever touched him there before. James teased a bit more before he slowly pushed a single finger inside Logan's tight hole. Logan gasped in slight discomfort as James slowly moved his finger in and out of him to get him used to the feeling. Once Logan was used to the finger, James added another. This time, Logan gasped in slight pain.

"Relax. It's okay." James whispered, stroking Logan's thigh comfortingly with his free hand.

He moved his fingers in and out gently and he felt Logan's velvety insides gradually relax. Logan moaned softly as James' fingers gently moved in and out of him. He almost lost himself in the sensation, but the removal of the fingers suddenly brought him back to reality. He looked down at James questioningly.

"Are you ready for me, Logie?" James asked softly.

"Y-yes." Logan gasped.

James spat in his hand and used that to thoroughly slick his aching member. Once he was sure he had enough lubrication, James positioned himself between Logan's legs, supporting himself on his elbows.

"Ready?" he asked, hovering over him.

Logan nodded and spread his legs a little farther to allow James enough room. His heart was pounding a million miles an hour and he was very tense.

"Relax." James said, placing a soft kiss to Logan's trembling lips.

At the kiss, Logan felt a comforting sense wash over him and he instantly relaxed. Pulling away, James looked down at him.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Just do it." Logan said.

James leaned up on his hands and placed the tip of his member at Logan's opening. He slowly pushed forward, sheathing himself in heaven. He shuddered as he pushed in inch by heart-stopping inch. A pained gasp tore from Logan's throat as James pushed inside him, stretching him far beyond what he did with his fingers. It felt so big! It was an entirely new feeling that he'd never experienced before. He gasped as James pushed all the way in and paused to allow him time to relax.

"You okay?" James gasped.

"Yeah." Logan breathed, gripping James' forearms.

"I won't move until you're ready." James reassured him.

It took a few seconds, but Logan's insides relaxed and encompassed James' thick member like a warm, soothing liquid. Oh, God, it felt so amazing and James hadn't even moved yet! Logan gasped in pleasure and shifted his hips slightly.

"Does it feel good?" James asked, smiling.

"Oh, yes!" Logan gasped, "Please move!"

Smiling devilishly, James pulled back so that only the head of his member remained inside Logan. Gripping the sheet in his fists, he slammed forward forcefully, causing both of them to cry out and almost loose their composure.

"D-do that again!" Logan gasped.

James gladly complied and thrust forward again. He repeated this electrifying motion, soon finding out a perfect rhythm of thrusting that drove them both insane. James groaned at how incredibly tight Logan was. With each thrust, it sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout their bodies. They moved together and Logan pulled James down for a sultry kiss, his fingers clawing at his back in ecstasy. They both moaned and crashed their lips together, still keeping their incredible rhythm of thrusting.

"Oh, Logan..." James moaned into the kiss, "...I love you."

Logan moaned in agreement and ran his fingers through James' perfect hair. James didn't know why, but he found the way that Logan's legs were constantly sliding up and down his sides to be such a turn-on. It just added to their sweet contact. He groaned and pulled away from the kiss. Passion and ecstasy coursing through him, he grabbed ahold of Logan's hands and pinned them to the bed above his head. This have him some much-needed leverage as he slammed himself repeatedly inside Logan. Their eyes locked and it was nothing but sheer ecstasy.

Logan whimpered and writhed beneath James' larger form. With his hands pinned on either side of his head, his ability to move was significantly diminished. It just drove him insane. His constricted movement combined with James slamming his huge member deep inside him was almost more than he could bear. The jolts of pleasure that came with each thrust were becoming more powerful and amazing. He cried out and arched his back in sheer ecstasy.

James just loved to see Logan like this: all hot and spread out and writhing beneath him. It was so hot! He could feel Logan's muscles repeatedly clenching around him, signaling him to go harder. He could feel his orgasm just around the corner.

It all soon became too much for Logan to bear; he just had to be able to move. Groaning, he jerked his hands from James' grip and flipped them over so he was on top, stradling James. A surprised look crossed James' face; he hadn't been expecting this. He moaned loudly when Logan slammed himself down onto him, forcing his aching member as far as possible inside his tight depths.

"I want you to come inside me." Logan moaned, his voice low and dripping with passion.

James gasped and nodded. Smirking sexily, Logan raised himself up so that only the head of James' member was inside him. A soft gasp escaped James' lips when he felt the cooler air hit his hot, hard flesh. He closed his eyes in anticipation, but nothing happened. Peeping his eyes open, he saw Logan smiling down at him sexily.

"Do you want it?" he asked, moving back and forth slightly.

"Y-yes!" James gasped, "Please!"

Logan moaned and impaled himself on James' erection. This caused both of them to cry out loudly. Logan repeated this electrifying motion several times. Now, he was in charge and it was so incredible. He braced his hands against James' shoulders and impaled himself hard on James' thickness. With every tiny movement he made, he could feel the width of him and the feeling of being stretched and filled to the brim. James moaned and gripped Logan by the sides of his hips, thrusting up into him as hard as he could and bringing him hard down onto him. A cry of complete ecstasy tore from Logan's throat when he felt James hit his sweet spot perfectly. He knew that if James did that much more, he would surely come. Sensing this, James repeated this motion and Logan whimpered. Logan felt his own member throb ferociously, just begging to be touched. That was all he needed to come here and now. He reached down an gripped his member, stroking to match the speed of their thrusting. Oh, God, he was going to come!

"Make me wet, James." he moaned in ecstasy.

Suddenly, his body was seized by the blinding heat of their passion and he found himself tumbling over the edge. He arched his back and cried out as he came forcefully, releasing all over James' abdomen. His muscles clenched around James so hard, he though he might faint from the passion. James, too, was feeling these intense waves of ecstasy. He threw his head back and groaned loudly, gripping Logan's thighs and thrusting up as hard as he could inside him. A whimper escaped Logan's lips as he felt James' white-hot seed spill forth and flood his insides. This was more incredible than he could have ever imagined.

Now that they had climbed the heights of ecstasy, the amazing feeling was slowly starting to ebb away, leaving them breathless and gasping for air. As Logan panted for air, he looked down and was met by the most beautiful sight in the world: James; all hot and flustered and gasping, his bronzed body glistening with a slight sweat and his muscled abdomen painted white from Logan's cum.

"Oh, James..." Logan whispered through his gasps, "...I love you."

After a few minutes, they finally regained their breath. Logan raised himself up, letting James' softening member slip out of him. He rolled over off him so he lay next to him on the bed. Several more minutes of silence went by as they both just lay there in each others presence. Finally, after what seemed like forever, James sat up.

"Sorry about the mess." Logan said as James wiped the cum off his abdomen.

"It's fine." James said, "I enjoyed it."

"Mmm, so did I." Logan said, also sitting up.

He crawled over and threw one leg astride James' lap so he was straddling him again. He wrapped his arms loosely about his neck and smiled tenderly at him.

"That was incredible." he said softly, running the fingers of his right hand through James' slightly tousled hair.

James smiled and pulled him in for a soft kiss.

"It felt so good being inside you." he whispered sexily, "You were so tight and warm."

Logan smiled and blushed slightly.

"I just loved having you inside me." Logan smiled, "You're so big and thick. It felt so _good_."

James smirked and pulled Logan in for one more sexy kiss. While they would have loved to stay there longer and perhaps go in for 'round two', they knew that Mrs. Knight and Katie would probably be home soon from Katie's auditions. They parted and cleaned up a bit before getting dressed, and James fixed his hair back to its usual perfect state. They exited their room and walked down the hall to the living room. As they neared the couch, they saw Carlos and Kendall laying there side-by-side on the couch, looking rather flustered and red-in-the-face. Their four sets of eyes met and there was a tense silence.

"Um...what were you two just doing?" James asked.

Carlos and Kendall looked at each other and sat up.

"Well," Kendall started, "Making you two tell the truth about how you felt about each other made us realize that we felt something for each other, too. We kissed and things went uphill from there."

They all smiled and James and Logan walked over to join their friends on the couch.

**A/N: **Well, there it is! I REALLY hope you like it! :D **PLEASE R&R! :D **


End file.
